nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Einherjar
Einherjar are magical copies of people that are summoned from cards. They appear in Fire Emblem Awakening through the SpotPass Bonus Box and DLC levels. Einherjar are commonly referred to as phantoms. Appearance & Personality Einherjar appear similar their living counterparts, but they have a dark blue glow around them. They tend to act very similarly to the original person, but their actions and thoughts are more geared to their master's goal. Einherjar act the same as their original, but if they are forced to fight someone, then they will be very quick to find a reason to fight them, sometimes believing their enemies to be bandits or thieves without reason. History Einherjar first appeared in Champions of Yore 1, where Old Hubba has some of his family's Einherjar cards stolen and he gets Chrom and The Shepherds to help him recover them. He summons an Einherjar of Prince Marth to help. During the Champions of Yore Xenologues, many of the characters talk to the Einherjar, which have the personalities of their original person, but enemy Einherjar having the predisposition to believe their enemy to be evil. Obtainable Einherjar Through the Xenologues of Fire Emblem: Awakening, many Einherjar also appear as prizes for completing levels. They have new artwork created specifically for Fire Emblem: Awakening, except for Eldigan who uses his original artwork. Many Einherjar also can be summoned through SpotPass, where they and some other units are summoned to the main map where they can be parlayed with and can be recruited after being beaten in battle or recruited using gold. Most of their items can also be purchased as well, however when they are recruited they do not keep their items. For each Fire Emblem game (excluding remakes), there are ten SpotPass Einherjar in Fire Emblem: Awakening. There is also a second group of ten for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, one for each generation of characters in the game. Another set of ten characters also consists of several more minor villains in the Fire Emblem series. In total, there are 120 SpotPass Einherjar and 17 DLC Einherjar. Avatar Logbook Since there is a limit of twenty Einherjar and other Avatars that can be on the roster, all Einherjar, once recruited, are recorded in the Avatar Logbook. In the Avatar Logbook, Einherjar can be summoned for a price based on their stat rating and class. An Einherjar's entry in the Avatar Logbook can be manually updated so that when they are summoned, they retain the stats and class of when their entry was last updated, however if their stat rating went up, then their summoning price will also go up. When over twenty have been recruited, a choice of which unit to release is given. The Avatar Logbook can hold at most, ninety-nine entries. If the limit is exceeded, then the entry with the lowest recruitment price is deleted. Since the Avatar Logbook is consistent between saves, Einherjar recruited in one save file can be recruited in another save file through the Avatar Logbook, by paying their recruitment price. When re-recruited, the Einherjar retain their stats and their skills, however, they retain their experience rate as well. List FE11= From Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Prince Marth (Lodestar) *Caeda (Pegasus Knight) *Ogma (Hero) *Navarre (Swordmaster) *Tiki (Manakete) *Minerva (Wyvern Lord) *Linde (Mage) *Nyna (Sage) *Merric (Mage) *Gharnef (Sorcerer) |-| FE2= From Fire Emblem: Gaiden *Alm (Hero) *Celica (Sage) *Clea (Pegasus Knight) *Clerbe (Paladin) *Valbo (Knight) *Bowy (Mage) *Ryuto (Sage) *Deen (Swordmaster) *Norma (Sage) *Maisen (Great Knight) |-| FE12= From Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *King Marth (Lodestar) *Katarina (Sage) *Catria (Pegasus Knight) *Norne (Archer) *Etzel (Sorcerer) *Horace (General) *Athena (Swordmaster) *Malice (Mercenary) *Legion (Berserker) *Hardin (General) |-| FE4= From Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Team 1 *Sigurd (Paladin) *Deirdre (Dark Mage) *Quan (Paladin) *Ethlyn (Valkyrie) *Ayra (Swordmaster) *Arden (Knight) *Raquesis (Troubadour) *Jamke (Archer) *Lewyn (Sage) *Arvis (Sorcerer) Team 2 *Seliph (Swordmaster) *Julia (Sage) *Larcei (Swordmaster) *Ulster (Myrmidon) *Arthur (Mage) *Fee (Pegasus Knight) *Ced (Sage) *Ares (Dark Knight) *Altena (Wyvern Lord) *Julius (Sorcerer) *Ishtar (Sage) *Travant (Wyvern Lord) |-| FE5= From Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Leif (Trickster) *Finn (Paladin) *Nanna (Troubadour) *Eyvel (Swordmaster) *Dagdar (Warrior) *Mareeta (Swordmaster) *Salem (Dark Mage) *Olwen (Dark Knight) *Saias (Sage) *Raydrik (General) |-| FE6= From Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Roy (Hero) *Lilina (Sage) *Wolt (Archer) *Shanna (Pegasus Knight) *Lugh (Mage) *Raigh (Dark Mage) *Cecilia (Valkyrie) *Sophia (Sorcerer) *Percival (Paladin) *Zephiel (General) *Narcian (Wyvern Lord) |-| FE7= From Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword *Eliwood (Paladin) *Lyn (Swordmaster) *Hector (General) *Florina (Pegasus Knight) *Serra (Cleric) *Matthew (Thief) *Karel (Swordmaster) *Nino (Mage) *Jaffar (Assassin) *Nergal (Sorcerer) *Ursula (Valkyrie) *Lloyd (Swordmaster) *Linus (Hero) |-| FE8= From Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Eirika (Myrmidon) *Ephraim (Great Knight) *Seth (Paladin) *Moulder (Priest) *Lute (Mage) *Amelia (Knight) *Innes (Sniper) *Marisa (Swordmaster) *L'Arachel (War Cleric) *Lyon (Sorcerer) *Selena (Dark Knight) |-| FE9= From Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Ike (Hero) *Elincia (Falcon Knight) *Titania (Great Knight) *Soren (Mage) *Mist (Cleric) *Mia (Myrmidon) *Zihark (Swordmaster) *Lucia (Swordmaster) *Geoffrey (Paladin) *Ashnard (Wyvern Lord) |-| FE10= From Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Micaiah (Sage) *Sothe (Trickster) *Edward (Myrmidon) *Leonardo (Archer) *Brom (Knight) *Nephenee (Knight) *Sigrun (Falcon Knight) *Sanaki (Sage) *Sephiran (Sage) *Black Knight (General) |-| Various= From Various Games *Camus (Paladin) (FE1) *Ishtar (Sage) (FE4) *Travant (Wyvern Lord) (FE4) *Narcian (Wyvern Lord) (FE6) *Ursula (Valkyrie) (FE7) *Lloyd (Swordmaster) (FE7) *Linus (Hero) (FE7) *Selena (Dark Knight) (FE8) *Petrine (Paladin) (FE9) *Oliver (Sorcerer) (FE10) |-| DLC= From DLC levels *Prince Marth (Lodestar) *Roy (Mercenary) *Leif (Trickster) *Micaiah (Dark Mage) *Alm (Demon Fighter) *Elincia (Falcon Knight) *Ephraim (Great Knight) *Seliph (Swordmaster) *Eldigan (Paladin) *Eirika (Bride) *Celica (Sage) *Lyn (Swordmaster) *Ike (Hero) *Est (Pegasus Knight) *Catria (Dark Pegasus) *Palla (Falcon Knight) *Katarina (Grandmaster) Trivia *The name Einherjar comes from the Einherjar of Norse Mythology. They are people who have died in battle and are brought to Valhalla after their death. It is a reference to the fact that Einherjar are recreations of characters in the Fire Emblem series. **Despite the fact that in Norse mythology Einherjar are warriors that have fallen in battle, Einherjar in the Fire Emblem series can be made of people that are still alive, such as the SpotPass Einherjar of Tiki. *Einherjar do not have any support conversations with other characters. Category:Fire Emblem species